Awkward
by pathtales
Summary: Falling in love isn't like it looks in the movies. Artemis and Wally are about to find out just how awkward it really is.
1. Chapter 1

"Go home." Batman said to the team after everything was cleaned up and the league was debriefed. "Take tomorrow off. Relax. You all deserved it."

The team all mumbled in relief and headed to the zeta tubes to go to the cave. At some point since their first shared kiss, Wally and Artemis' hands had intertwined, but no one had said a word about it. They walked together behind the other team members, still not looking at each other. When the team decided to takes some showers before changing into civies, they simply looked at each other with blank expressions as they slowly let go of each other. They were the quickest to shower and change, and met silently right in front of the zeta tubes. Re-intertwining hands, Artemis punched in some coordinates and they walked through together.

They came out in Gotham behind an apartment complex and walked leisurely back up to a bright blue door.

"Well, this is me." Artemis finally broke the comfortable silence.

"I guess it is." Wally blushed, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he started to feel rather dizzy and realized he hadn't eaten for a while.

"Wally, are you ok?" Artemis asked. "You look really pale."

"Yeah, I just haven't eaten in a little while." He tried to smile.

"Here, my mom always leaves food in the fridge for when I get back from missions." Artemis unlocked her door and led him inside. "I'll get you something."

"Where is your mom?" He asked as they finally let go of each other as he sat down at the table in between the kitchen and living room. It was a small apartment, but cozy.

"It's already 8am." Artemis replied as she got something out and started putting it together. "She's at work."

"Where does she work?" He asked politely as she placed a bowl in front of him and she started to make one for herself.

"She's a substitute teacher at the local elementary school." Artemis explained as she also sat down. He ate his bowl very quickly, not that it surprised Artemis.

"That was delicious." He grinned. "What was that?"

"Pho ga." She laughed. "It's a Vietnamese dish."

"Is that what you are?" He blushed furiously. "I mean, you sorta have an Asian look about you and I always sorta wondered..."

"Yes." She laughed. "My mother is Vietnamese."

"Well tell her the Pho ga was delicious." He tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"Will do." They stared at each other awkwardly as Artemis finished her dish.

"So, um." Wally ran his hand through his hair. "I should probably head home myself."

"Are your parents also at work?" She asked curiously.

"Crap." Wally jumped up. "No, my mom works from home. Uncle Barry always calls her when a missions done so I really should get back before she worries to much."

"Who's Barry?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "The Flash?"

"Oh yeah." He blinked at her. "I forgot you didn't know that."

"Does the rest of the team?" She asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Yeah, but that was before you joined the team." He blushed awkwardly. "We sorta told stories about how we became sidekicks."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"That was when we first started the team!" Wally said quickly. "Even before M'gan joined."

"She joined later on?" She asked, feeling a little better.

"Didn't Green Arrow tell you what happened?" He asked.

"Not really." She admitted.

"Shit, it's a really long story." He glanced at the clock. "And I really do need to go. You probably want to sleep so why don't we meet up for lunch tomorrow and I can tell you then?"

"Erm, sure." Artemis blinked.

"Do you know Martin's?" He asked. "By the corner of Gotham Academy?"

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know it?"

"Damn it." He groaned. "I really can't tell you that. But do you want to meet there, say noon?"

"Fine." She said after a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Ok." He paused for half a moment before quickly kissing her again and running out the door.

Artemis stared at where he had been only seconds ago as she put her fingertips to her lips. After a moment she shook herself out of her haze, washed their dishes, and went to bed. She would get her questions answered tomorrow, including a few she didn't have the guts to ask then.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Wally smiled as he saw Artemis as she walked up to the dinner.

"Hey yourself." She smiled shyly back. "I'm guessing you're ready to eat?"

"Always." He laughed. They walked in and got a small booth in the back. They ordered quickly and the waitress left to get them drinks.

"So how did you sleep?" Artemis asked.

"Like a baby." Wally laughed. "How about you?"

"Same." She grinned. The waitress came back with their food quickly and they were relatively alone. "So, story time."

"Well, You know how Rob, Kal, Roy and I are all friends from before the team formed?" Artemis nodded. "Well, we we'd suppose to be inducted as junior members of the league. But when we got there it turned out to be an empty promise. The league got called on a mission and left us alone. A fire started near by so we decided to put it out, but Roy left before that."

"And that's when you found Conner?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Wally nodded. "And decided to make our own team. Conner actually stayed with me for a few weeks before the cave was ready."

"Oh, wow." Artemis tried to keep her face neutral, but she felt odd. She always knew the team had history before she joined and she felt a little left out.

"Yeah. We all decided to go camping when it was ready and we shared stories about how we became heroes." Wally said. "Well, more like told Conner. Kal, Rob and I knew each other's already."

"Huh." Artemis wiggled in her seat. "And how did you become Kid Flash?"

"Well, I was always a fan of the Flash." He blushed. "I was staying over at my Aunt's house, she just got married, and I found my new Uncle's journal. I found out that he was the flash and he documented how he got his powers. I decided to duplicate it with my own home chemistry kit. I put myself in the hospital since I wasn't in a controlled environment. That's also why I'm not as fast as the flash and have a little trouble stopping."

"You duplicated an experiment on your own that gave you superpowers?" Artemis asked it shock. "That's... impressive. Incredibly stupid, but impressive."

"Yeah." He laughed nervously. "It was stupid."

"Ollie just saw me sabotaging one of my dad's dealings in his city." Artemis decided to tell him. "Offered me a chance to be a hero and train with him. I couldn't say no."

"Well I'm glad he found you." Wally blushed. "You've been great for the team."

"Thanks." Artemis blushed. They paid for the meal and walked out side.

"Want to walk around a bit?" Wally asked, motioning toward a park.

"Sure." Artemis shrugged. They started over and their hands slowly met each other. They intertwined fingers without looking at one another. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Artemis stopped walked and pulled him to at her. "What is this?"

"This?" He asked, taking an awkward step closer to her. "I don't know."

"Are we friends?" She asked, taking a half step closer and her voice dropping in volume.

"Well I hope so." He whispered back, moving half a step closer so they were nearly touching. "But I was sorta hoping we might be a bit more now."

"What does that mean?" She asked, looking into his eyes now.

"Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" He asked super quickly, blushing so hard his face was as red as his hair.

"What?" She asked, not understanding what he said.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Wally asked so low he wasn't sure she heard him.

"Yes you dork." She grinned. She then leaned in and kissed him.

This kiss wasn't like the others. Their first has been rushed, demanding. His kiss last night had been too quick. But this one was slow and exploring. She wrapped her hands around his neck while he grabbed her waist. He opened his mouth slightly as Artemis lightly slipped her tongue in. Feeling braver, he mimicked her actions as they slowly kissed, exploring what each other liked and didn't.

At one point Wally thrust his tongue in too far and Artemis broke away slightly.

"Too much tongue there." She panted, only just aware with how out of breath she was.

"Sorry." He blushed. "I haven't had much experience kissing past a few minutes."

"Same actually." Artemis blushed. "I guess we'll just learn as we go."

"Yeah." He grinned, no believing his luck. "How does Friday night sound? Do you lie bowling?"

"I've never been." She shrugged.

"You've never been bowling?!" Wally repeated in shock.

"Well it's not like I had a normal childhood or anything." She retorted.

"Sorry, I guess I never thought of it that way." He frowned, but it quickly turned into a smile. "We're still young! I meN we're superheroes, but we're also 16! I'm going to teach you how to be normal."

"I'm not sure you're the right person to teach me 'how to be normal'." She laughed. "But it sounds fun."

Wally walked her all the way home, taking a bus at one point and having him complain that she wouldn't let him just run them back.

"I guess I'll see you at the cave tomorrow." Wally smiled.

"Oh no." Artemis went pale. "The cave. The whole team saw us kiss."

"Is that a problem?" Wally asked, his heart sinking.

"No!" She assured him quickly. "It's just they're probably going to tease us to death, Robin most of all."

"I'll handle the troll." Wally laughed. "And besides, apparently it was obvious to everyone but us. I think they'll be happy we're trying this out."

"True." She sighed. "I guess we'll just see what happens."

"It'll be fine." Wally kissed her quickly before turning away.

"Are you going to take a boom tube?" Artemis asked. "The closest one is the opposite way."

"Nah, I feel like a good run." He grinned before dashing off. Artemis simply laughed before turning around to unlock her door when she heard someone behind her. Whipping around in defensive mood, she was surprised to see Wally back.

"Sorry!" He put his hands up. "I simply forgot to ask you for your number. I figured we might as well exchange them."

"Oh." Artemis blinked, standing back up. "Sure." She took his cell phone and programed her number in and texted herself so she would have it.

"Great." He kissed her quickly one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow." And was off.

Artemis chuckled to herself as she walked Into her apartment, a little nervous and very happy about recent events.


End file.
